


come put your body on mine

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Face-Sitting", "Three (or more) some", #14, #17, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Day 14, Day 17, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, M/M, Multi, Prompt 14, Prompt 17, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top John, Top John Marston, safe word, they have a safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #14: "Face-Sitting"Kinktober 2020, #17: "Three (or more) some"“Three taps,” Abigail told him, and Arthur nodded - she’d already reminded him four times and, while he understood her worry, it was getting old. He was years healed but, even still, they treated him like he’d fall apart any minute.So Jack had been sent off with Uncle for the day, and they’d tumbled into bed. Started off lazily, kissing and sucking and nipping, stripping as though they had all the time in the world. And now they were ready, Abigail hovering over him, hesitant to put any weight on his chest, and John kneeling nearby, his cock hanging heavy between his legs.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/Arthur Morgan, Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Kudos: 62
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	come put your body on mine

###  _Come put your body on mine_  
~Mad Love, Mabel

“Three taps,” Abigail told him, and Arthur nodded - she’d already reminded him four times and, while he understood her worry, it was getting old. He was years healed but, even still, they treated him like he’d fall apart any minute.

Convincing them to even let him try had been the job of the century. They’d been worried - the pressure on his chest - but he’d had heavier, after all, John collapsing on top of him - and the exertion, but again he’d had worse - but finally he’d managed to convince them to at least try.

So Jack had been sent off with Uncle for the day, and they’d tumbled into bed. Started off lazily, kissing and sucking and nipping, stripping as though they had all the time in the world. And now they were ready, Abigail hovering over him, hesitant to put any weight on his chest, and John kneeling nearby, his cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Sick of waiting, Arthur grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her forward. She gasped, couldn’t help a laugh that trailed into a moan as he licked a line along her cunt, slick with the start of arousal, though the way he growled his frustration when she wouldn’t put the weight he _wanted_ down on his face, still hesitant, worried about cutting off his air and setting him off again, made her shudder.

John crawled forward, nudging Arthur’s legs apart, reaching for the slick he’d bought in Saint Denis - one of the concessions that had been made. The lube they used normally was okay for quick tumbles, nighttime fucks and quick trysts in the barn, but for something like this - where they worried over him - they’d be using something _made_ for it, to ease the way.

He slicked his fingers, looked up at the sound of a moan to find that Abigail had, finally, allowed Arthur to tug her down onto his face, her fingers tangled in his hair, rubbed his hands together to warm them, before pressing one finger to Arthur’s hole.

  
  


The man jolted, made a startled sound against Abigail and she tugged his hair, looked down at him, but he closed his eyes and lapped at her harder - she shuddered - as if to say ‘I’m good’ which he might as well have, spreading his legs wider as John worked his finger inside of him.

He moaned against her and she ground down against him.

Oh. So this was why people spent the money on slick. It felt so much better than what they usually used, smoother and more sensitive, and he pushed his hips down onto John’s finger, the man giving a raspy laugh. “Hold on Arthur, I can only go so fast,” before withdrawing his finger (Arthur whined, flushed crimson at the pathetic sound and, as though to make up for it, tugged Abigail down so he could suckle on her clit) and pressing in two, working to scissor them and finding it much easier than normal, Arthur opening up easily beneath him.

“‘esus,” the man growled against Abigail, lapping at her frantically, grinding down onto John’s fingers, his cock bouncing, neglected, and splattering pre-cum on his stomach. Fuck, but he’d give anything for so much as a breeze, but instead he reached up and cradled Abigail’s breast, running a thumb over her nipple and the woman moaned, tilted her head back, and ground down so hard against his face it almost hurt.

“Alright?” she panted, and he tapped once against her leg, lapping all the more frantically.

John pushed in another finger, feeling around until - Arthur yelled into Abigail’s cunt, his whole body jerking and nearly unseating her, and the man didn’t so much as try to bite down his grin as he saw Arthur’s cock splatter his stomach with pre-cum. _‘There it is.’_

With each thrust and stretch of his fingers he aimed for that spot, Arthur struggling to focus on pleasuring Abigail with his tongue and his fingers, dragging his tongue along her folds, working it inside of her until she was thrashing, panting his name, then pulling back until she settled, then suckling her clit until she was the same, always bringing her to the edge but never letting her fall, until finally John had worked four in and decided he was stretched enough, ass leaking the slick onto the bed.

Arthur would never admit to it but, when John withdrew his fingers, leaving him loose and empty, he whimpered. Abigail smiled down at him, fond and soft even with her face hazy with pleasure, and ran her fingers through his hair, rolling her hips and shuddering as he, as though to make up for the sound, worked his tongue into her again though his jaw was beginning to ache.

  
  


John made sure to slick himself up well, taking a moment to listen to Arthur’s breathing as he allowed himself a few pumps of his fist - though it was hard to make out over Abigail’s panting and squelching - making sure there was no wheezing and rattling before pressing the head against his loosened asshole, thrusting to the base in a single, smooth movement.

  
  


Arthur moaned. Abigail moaned. John moaned.

  
  


John waited a moment - would have waited longer, but Arthur started fucking his hips down onto him - before drawing back and beginning to thrust. He tried to go slow at first, truly, he did. But he’d never been known for his self-control and before long he was fucking like a rabbit, thrusting hard and fast, the sounds the oil made as he moved combined with the sound of Arthur’s tongue slurping at Abigail’s slick positively obscene.

Arthur chuckled and Abigail laughed fondly, even as John’s thrusts jerked Arthur’s tongue along her faster and faster until, finally, Arthur adjusted his grip on her waist and held her in place, lapping at her desperately, feeling his own climax approaching and refusing to cum before her, tilting his head and tugging her up so he could penetrate her with his tongue, pressing the flat of it against her pleasure spot after only a moment of searching - and then she was cumming, thighs clamping tight around his head as she convulsed on top of him, soaking his face and moaning so loud surely the horses tied up outside could hear it.

And John followed, grasping Arthur’s waist as he hunched over him, thrusts stuttering as he filled him with his seed with no warning other than a long, drawn out whine, stilling aside from the tiniest little thrusts of his hips.

Arthur came untouched, languidly licking Abigail’s thighs clean.


End file.
